


The Carpal Tunnel of Love

by kiokushitaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Asexual Character, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>even though levi is ace, he still has a fully functioning sex drive, and that complicates things when he's unable to deal with it the usual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carpal Tunnel of Love

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Aaaaaaa I'm feeling kind of sad....if you have time to write could you right me something? I use fantasies to distract myself hehe....I really really really love the idea of Levi being extremely horny and wanting to get himself off, but he's got a hurt wrist or something I don't know so he has to hump the arm of his couch and he's so humiliated but it feels fucking amazing.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ok so. i hope it’s okay that this ended up being ereri. :’D
> 
> short psa for penis-havers, [it’s actually not good to masturbate facedown on things](http://www.herballove.com/articles/prone-masturbation-what-it-and-why-you-need-stop-doing-it), as it puts way too much strain on the penis and can result in dysfunction.
> 
> anyway, here’s a little over 1k of college roommate shenanigans. 
> 
> the title is from a fall out boy song (by the same title) because it fit, and because i am shit at coming up with titles.

It was one embarrassing thing after another, and another, and another.

A few days ago, Levi had managed to hurt his wrist while cleaning bad enough that he had to wear a brace and, on doctor’s orders, couldn’t do any repetitive motions with it for while—at least until his fingers stopped tingling. He’d been told that his nerves were inflamed, and that it could possibly take weeks for it to get better.

So, he had to ask his roommate, Eren to help him out with day to day chores, because he wasn’t able to do them. It’s a damn good thing Eren had picked up on his way of doing things and came reasonably close to meeting Levi’s standards.

He wasn’t perfect, but he was damn close, and Levi reckoned that was better than letting the dust pile up until he healed.

A few days of this hadn’t been terrible, but there was something Levi hadn’t accounted for at all, until his libido came out of fucking left field and reminded him that he did, in fact, have a fully functioning sex drive, which was—frankly— extra annoying considering he was asexual.

“Of all the fucking things…” he muttered testily under his breath, his dick throbbing uncomfortably against his underwear. Normally he’d just jack off and get it over with until the next time his stupid urges decided to make themselves known, but… well, doctor’s orders.

He was going to have to get creative. He idly wondered if a situation like this would’ve been helped by owning sex toys, though he’d still have to hold the thing and move it, so probably not. Levi cursed to himself, annoyed that his dick even had the nerve to be hard for no goddamn reason.

Unable to think of anything else, he straddled the armrest of the couch, pressed his crotch against it, and shifted his hips.

_Oh, that wasn’t bad._

He moved again; it felt pretty good. He kept a somewhat slow pace, not sure if going faster would give him a friction burn and figured as long as it did the job of making his stupid penis calm the fuck down, it’d be fine.

“Hey, Levi we’re out of— what are you doing?” Eren’s voice made Levi freeze mid-rut. Make that two things he hadn’t accounted for.

“Exactly what it looks like,” he grumbled, “I got a boner and can’t do it the normal way, so here we are.”

“Um, this is probably… weird, but I can help you,” Eren offered, sounding more concerned than anything, “Because, y’know. Doing it like that isn’t good for your dick.”

“I honestly wouldn’t give two shits if this stupid appendage shriveled up and fell off with how much trouble it causes me.”

“You’re only saying that ‘cause you’re frustrated.”

“Fine, help me. It’s not like this whole thing can get any less embarrassing. Might as well go as embarrassing as possible,” Levi rolled off the armrest, “Jack me off since I’m unable to do it myself.”

Eren settled onto the couch and pulled Levi into his lap, who wasn’t exactly making this easy, though he figured it was more because Levi was annoyed with the situation than anything. He slipped his hands under the waistband of Levi’s pants, encircling his fingers around Levi’s shaft. He started to pump his fist slowly.

“This is weird,” Levi managed between little grunts, his hips jolting with each motion. Understandably, he’d never done anything with anyone, and the loss of control… well, he wasn’t sure if he was all that fond of it. Still, it didn’t feel _bad._ A hell of a lot better than pressing his junk into the armrest face down, anyway.

“Yeah, a little bit,” Eren laughed, “Never thought I’d be giving my ace roomie a hand job.”

“Eren, your erection is poking my back.”

“Yeah well, I kind have this really hot dude letting me touch his dick, can you really blame me?”

“I hope you’re not expecting me to return the favor,” Levi replied, raising his brace-clad hand, “I mean, there’s a reason we’re in this situation to begin with.”

“We could, y’know. Fuck.”

“I am _not_ putting my cock in your ass,” Levi said, making a face, “That’s where shit comes from. Gross.”

Eren rolled his eyes, “Well I’d have to clean it first anyway, but message received; how do you feel about oral? Like, me giving you head so I can free up my hands to take care of things.”

“I suppose that’d be alright,” Levi sighed.

Eren maneuvered Levi around once more, pulling his pants down and settling in between his thighs.

“I don’t have a gag reflex, so don’t worry about it if you can’t control your hips,” was all Eren said before he started taking Levi into his mouth.

Levi let out a startled gasp. In theory, the idea of having someone’s mouth on his genitals was weird, but in practice, well. He could see what all the fuss was about. Eren’s mouth was hot and wet, and it was like he knew exactly where to press his tongue and when to suck. His hips jerked forward, hands reaching down so his fingers could tangle themselves in his hair. Levi couldn’t help it, his hips began rutting on their own into Eren’s mouth and holy shit, Eren was moaning in the back of his throat and the vibrations— _fuck._ Coupled with the slick, wet sounds of his cock sliding in and out of that willing mouth, it wasn’t long at all before he felt like he’d burst.

“I’m—I’m gonna—” Levi sobbed out, thighs twitching as Eren made affirmative noises to let him know he’d heard. His body tensed and he came, leaving him with his chest heaving and blood rushing in his ears for a few moments afterward. He opted to just lay there for a while, catching his breath.

“Feel better?” Eren asked, somehow making it sound like he’d done something way more normal, like a foot rub or helped him pop his back.

“Yeah, did you… um.”

“Yeah, I came.”

“Things’ll be weird between us forever after this…” Levi muttered, “You know that, right?”

“Honestly, I knew they’d be as soon as I met you.”


End file.
